


Возмутитель спокойствия

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 2 левел, мини [6]
Category: Bones (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Вам сюда нельзя. Ни под каким видом, — покачал головой Бут, отчасти приходя в себя. — Это — место преступления.<br/>— Именно поэтому я и здесь, — ответил незнакомец, очень на британский лад выделив «поэтому». Ну ясное дело, приезжий.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возмутитель спокойствия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Troublemaker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496139) by [MyseryLuvsCompany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyseryLuvsCompany/pseuds/MyseryLuvsCompany). 



— Ну, знаешь, Кости, такое рагу — из всего, что подвернулось под руку? Да ладно тебе, не станешь же ты утверждать, будто никогда не пробовала блюд из остатков.

— Именно что стану, Бут. А любые тела, останки — и есть остатки. Они остаются после того, как человек умирает, следовательно, это остатки, — Бреннан произнесла это своим фирменным холодным циничным тоном, и Бут провел рукой по лицу. Видно, такой уж сегодня день. Иногда Кости понимала его шутки или смеялась, даже если не совсем поняла. В другие же дни, вот как сегодня, и улыбалась-то не всегда.

Видимо, все дело в коже.

Он знал, что Кости терпеть не может работать с кожей, но Кэм была занята на супер-важном вскрытии, так что это дело предоставила остальной команде. Бреннан с Бутом уже находились на месте преступления, когда Кэм вынесла вердикт.

— Твой выстрел, Кости, — ухмыльнулся он. Нет, ответной улыбки не последовало.

— Если я в тебя выстрелю, Бут, ты умрешь. Я очень хорошо стреляю, — парировала Бреннан, и Бут сдался. Оно того не стоило. — Белая женщина, возраст — от восемнадцати до двадцати пяти лет. Жертву ударили по затылку, что, возможно, и послужило причиной смерти. Больше сказать не могу, пока не изучу ее в лаборатории.

Бут кратко конспектировал слова напарницы.

— Есть что-то, указывающее на личность? Сумка, удостоверение, еще что-нибудь? — спросил он. Бреннан покачала головой. Вокруг тела была разбросана одежда, поэтому Бут предполагал, что жертву, возможно, изнасиловали, но держал это при себе. Совсем не хотелось начать день с того, чтобы нарваться на головомойку.

Переулок, в котором они находились, был забит людьми, но полиция оттеснила зевак от входа, что позволяло спокойно работать.

— Это же очевидно, правда? — внезапно произнес над ухом незнакомый голос, и Бут резко развернулся, рефлекторно хватаясь за пистолет. Рядом стоял какой-то верзила в пальто и шарфе. Пальто и шарф в такую погоду?! Чокнутый, не иначе.

— Вам сюда нельзя. Ни под каким видом, — покачал головой Бут, отчасти приходя в себя. — Это — место преступления.

— Именно поэтому я и здесь, — ответил незнакомец, очень на британский лад выделив «поэтому». Ну ясное дело, приезжий.

— Как вы сюда попали? — строго спросил Бут. Незнакомец пожал плечами.

— Эти ваши так называемые полицейские совершенно профнепригодны. До того сосредоточены на целом, что не замечают деталей. Когда я это понял, проскользнуть мимо них оказалось проще простого, — серьезно объяснил он. Бут уже собирался ответить, когда к их спору присоединился еще один голос.

— Шерлок! Шерлок! — Обернувшись, все трое увидели второго приезжего — пониже и поплотнее, чем первый. Он махал им рукой от входа в переулок, а полицейский загораживал ему путь. — Тебе туда нельзя!

— Чепуха, Джон. Здесь место преступления, и этим людям явно нужна моя помощь, — ответил Шерлок (на взгляд Бута, довольно высокомерно) и, снова повернувшись к следователям, небрежно шагнул к телу.

И тут вмешалась Кости.

— Вам здесь находиться нельзя. Тут место преступления, и это тело — улика. — В ней явно проснулся инстинкт защитницы. Прямо как львица с детенышами, подумал Бут. Упаси Боже кто-то тронет ее останки. А теперь это ее останки, есть на них кожа или нет.

— Но это же очевидно, не так ли? Сосед, с которым они вместе снимали квартиру, ударил ее по голове, когда она вернулась из бара, где работала, изнасиловал, а затем выбросил здесь тело и одежду в надежде, что мусорщики не заметят труп. Она недавно разорвала отношения с агрессивным партнером и доверяла соседу, в основном потому, что он был старше ее.

Бреннан и Бут так и застыли, на секунду утратив дар речи. Он от… ну, скорее всего, восхищения, а она — от чистейшей, беспримесной ярости.

— Это ничто иное, как домыслы, а домыслам здесь места нет. — Бреннан первая пришла в себя и уперла руки в бока. Ой-ой, кажется, и в самом деле разозлилась. — А теперь убирайтесь отсюда, пока я не арестовала вас за проникновение на место преступления.

— Как вы это узнали? — Бут не смог удержаться от вопроса, чем, кажется, рассердил Бреннан еще больше.

— Шерлок, не надо… — предостерегающим тоном сказал белобрысый тип, который, судя по всему, каким-то образом умудрился пробраться мимо полицейских, но Шерлок отмахнулся.

— Мне задали вопрос, Джон, — ответил он своему спутнику и снова повернулся к Буту. — Судя по одежде, пусть и консервативного стиля, она — барменша. Простая белая блузка, черная юбка, черные кроссовки. На блузке пятно от пива, это понятно уже хотя бы по запаху, но по нижней кромке пятна нет. Значит, на пути пива встретилось какое-то препятствие: судя по форме, передник, который она повязала вокруг талии поверх одежды. Никто, кроме барменши, в баре передника не носит.

Не успел никто остановить его, Шерлок взял одну из упомянутых кроссовок и принялся вертеть ее в разные стороны. Джон покачал головой и закрыл рукой лицо. Ему не хотелось брать на поруки Шерлока, арестованного за порчу улик.

— Чистые, приличные, но удобные. Приди она в бар как клиентка, то надела бы что-нибудь понаряднее. Туфли на каблуках, например. Кроссовки означают, что ей приходилось много находиться на ногах. Может, она танцевала? Взгляните на подошвы. Изношенность, как при ходьбе, нет следов вращения или кружения. Она не танцевала в этой обуви, а носила ее на работе. На такой работе, где люди нечасто смотрели на ее ноги. Изнутри они тоже сильно изношены, но шнурки выцвели везде, кроме узла. Это означает, что она их завязала, когда они были еще новые, и больше не развязывала. Натягивала и снимала просто так. Значит, работала допоздна.

— На плече у нее синяки, — продолжал Шерлок, направляясь к телу, но тут Бреннан преградила ему путь. — Простите… — произнес он, ожидая, что она пропустит его. Однако та и с места не сдвинулась.

— Вы сшиваете сказку на основе предположений и ощущений. Не знаю, кто вы и что здесь делаете, но в мире научных исследований вашей истории нет места, — в холодном голосе Бреннан ясно звучала ярость. Взгляды их встретились в том, что Джон бы назвал одним из коронных поединков Шерлока — борьба титанов, решающая схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть. Сам Джон в них давно уже не ввязывался — всегда проигрывал.

— Сочиняете сказку, — машинально поправил Бут, когда его мозг поспел за происходящим.

— Что это значит?

— Я не знаю, что это значит.

Прозвучало сразу два ответа: первый — от Шерлока, второй — от Бреннан. Оба мельком посмотрели на Бута и вернулись к своей битве взглядов. Джон лишь покачал головой. Надо было брать билеты на более ранний рейс.

Они с Шерлоком завершили тут, в Вашингтоне, дело — одно из дел Майкрофта — и собирались улететь домой сегодня в шесть вечера. А вот выбери они рейс в шесть утра, то сейчас не стояли бы тут, меряясь взглядами с судмедэкспертом, которая выглядела так, будто готова испепелить Шерлока на месте. О, и с агентом ФБР, которому словно под дых врезали.

— Я действительно прошу прощения, — извинился Джон перед фэбээровцем, который опомнился и не знал, хмуриться ему или смеяться. — Мы сотрудничаем с лондонской полицией, а Шерлок — консультирующий детектив, помогает им в расследованиях.

— Не понимаю, как, если все, что у него есть, это ложные предположения и сомнительные выводы, — выплюнула Бреннан, но Шерлок, к его чести, даже не дрогнул.

Стальные нервы, подумал Бут. Немало надо отваги, чтобы, противостоять взбешенной Темперанс Бреннан.

— Если бы вы хорошо делали свою работу, то поняли бы, что я сказал правду, — ответил Шерлок. — Каково это — иметь такой научный ум, что не видеть того, что прямо под носом?

За ними довольно забавно наблюдать, независимо друг от друга подумали Бут и Джон. Шерлок был выше и Бута, и Бреннан, но это было неважно — их ледяные взгляды прекрасно гармонировали. Ну, почти. В глазах Бреннан читалась сдерживаемая ярость, в глазах Шерлока — скука, и, возможно, это совсем не помогало Бреннан сдерживаться. Шерлок прятал руки в карманах пальто, Бреннан — воинственно подбоченилась.

Все равно что наблюдать, как неудержимая сила сталкивается с несокрушимым препятствием.

Джону хотелось засмеяться. Ну кто бы говорил. Бреннан, кажется, готова была врезать Шерлоку, и Буту пришла пора вмешаться.

— Окей, — произнес он, без труда вклинившись между ними. — Как насчет того, чтобы нам всем немного остыть? Я кликну наших славных полицейских, они вытурят этих двоих из переулка, и мы вернемся к расследованию, да, Кости? — предложил он, хотя, кажется, никто не собирался отступать.

— Часто вы коротаете вечера вместе, за тайской едой и пивом? — спросил Шерлок так внезапно, что Бут чуть не споткнулся. Откуда он узнал, черт возьми? — Судя по мятой рубашке, вы провели ночь на диване. Знаете, не стоило вам гладить: пропустили целый кусок, — добавил он, посмотрев при этом на Бреннан. Битва взглядов возобновилась — только на сей раз между ними находился Бут. Внезапно Шерлок развернулся на каблуках — полы его пальто хлестнули Бута по ноге — и гордо направился к Джону.

— Идем, Джон. Это слишком легко для меня, а нам надо готовиться к полету. Ясно, как день, виноват сосед по квартире, но у меня нет ни желания, ни терпения находиться здесь, с этими глупцами, — произнес он и ушел с важным видом. Джон еще раз извинился перед Бреннан и Бутом и бросился вдогонку.

— Полулунные, — пробормотала совершенно раздраженная Бреннан, поворачиваясь к телу. И чуть покраснела, если присмотреться.

— Полоумные, Кости. Правильно говорить — полоумные.


End file.
